Retribution
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Tokaku gets jealous because Haru is spending too much time with Otoya and decides to 'punish' her. Toka/Haru.


Haru didn't expect Tokaku to be home and waiting for her.

"T-Tokaku-san. . . ." she shouted in surprise, then regretted it, knowing it made her seem more suspicious.

"You were hanging out with Takechi again," Tokaku said crisply and stood up. "I warned you that it's dangerous. You know her goal is to-"

"Haru knows! We talked about this already." She rushed towards Tokaku and gripped her hands, trying to be reassuring. "See, Haru made it back safely after all."

Tokaku sighed. "For now, anyway." She shifted, trying to pull away. The other girl's warmth was temptation itself. "You can't trust anyone, Ichinose." Finally she slipped out of Haru's grasp and started to walk away. Though she was tired she hid it well. Perhaps being angry helped.

With Tokaku's back turned to her, Haru said, "It's all right for Haru to trust Tokaku-san, but not Otoya? Why does it have to be only you?"

Tokaku stiffened at her words, pausing mid-step. She meant to brush it off, hoping Haru didn't notice her reaction, but it was too late. Haru took hold of her hand again, tethering her to the spot.

"Tell Haru, Tokaku-san. Why?"

"That's-"

"Is Tokaku-san jealous?" Haru interrupted.

At that, Tokaku jumped back, Haru still in tow. The girl slipped suddenly and without thinking, Tokaku threw herself forward to catch her, hand cradling the back of her head to soften the fall.

Haru's wide eyes peered up at her. "Ah. . .sorry." Her words trailed off, noticing the flush on Tokaku's cheeks and the position they were in- the assassin's body towering over hers as they still held hands. Tokaku's hand was slightly sweaty. Haru could feel her pulse racing in the palm of her hand.

"If you don't listen to me... I'll..." Tokaku subconsciously squeezed her hand. "...I'll have to punish you."

Haru's heart raced. "Wh-what is Tokaku-san going to do to Haru if she doesn't listen?"

The assertive tone her protector took intrigued her, sending electricity up her body, but in the back of her mind she worried what methods Tokaku would use to enforce her demands. Her scars itched. She didn't want to feel the kiss of a knife on her skin or have pain course through her body. She had enough of it.

But she wanted Tokaku to punish her, and she couldn't explain why or suggest how. All she knew was she needed it.

"Please, if it makes Tokaku-san happy to punish Haru, okay, but... Haru doesn't want to feel any pain."

Tokaku's gaze softened and she cupped Haru's cheek. Despite earlier reservations she couldn't help it, seeing Haru like this, pinning her to the ground with just her resolve. "I won't."

"Please forgive Haru, Tokaku-san." The words fell out of her mouth and she shifted her weight, making her body more open and vulnerable. Her legs spread, aching to be touched. She wondered if Tokaku would indulge her, despite being a bad girl.

Tokaku's hands ran up and down Haru's sides, taking in her reactions. Haru looked up at her, gaze heavy with lust. This didn't feel like punishment at all. It felt nice. . .

"Now, then. Ichinose, if you continue to see Takechi..." Her hands slipped under Haru's shirt. "I'll tickle you to death."

Haru involuntarily jolted, falling into a fit of giggles. "Ahhn! Haaaah... haaaah, Tokaku-san is being rough." Her body tensed and untensed under Tokaku's relentless tickling. She begged and pleaded between laughs.

"Gaah! Noooo! No more! Haru can't take anymore!" she screamed.

Tokaku knit her brows, holding Haru down with one hand. With the other she was tormenting the sides of her body and her armpits. Especially her armpits. It was where she was the most ticklish.

"You can take more, Ichinose," she encouraged, continuing to force herself on her.

"Ah! But if you do that... Haru will... Haru will-"

X

Meanwhile, Shiena and Nio were outside the dorm room, their ears pressed against the door.

Otoya raised an eyebrow when she saw the two girls. "What are you doing?"

"It sounds like they're being intimate." Shiena grinned, pressing her ear closer to the door.

"Looks like you're too late, Takechi," Nio snickered.

Otoya shrugged. "As long as they're not scissoring. Only I get to scissor Haru-chi."


End file.
